A virtual private network (VPN) is a secure network tunneled through another network, which is often public and insecure. A VPN is typically dedicated to an enterprise, such as a corporation, and is securely accessible to users in the enterprise through the use of encryption. An encryption protocol, such as point-to-point tunneling protocol (PPTP), is typically used. Encryption and decryption are handled by firewalls, routers or other nodes on the VPN. A Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) VPN combines VoIP technology with VPN technology to form a secure network for carrying voice over a public network.
To provide VoIP VPN service, for example, one or more enterprise nodes are typically coupled to nodes of a VoIP VPN service provider network. These nodes are then provisioned with the appropriate data and settings to support the VoIP VPN service. In conventional approaches a separate trunk or IP security tunnel typically must be provisioned between each enterprise network (e.g., a customer edge device) and a voice service border device of the provider network. On each of these trunks, data security should be implemented. As such, conventional approaches impose great overhead to providing VoIP VPN service.
It is with respect to these and other problems that embodiments of the present invention have been created.